Loadouts
Loadouts are a feature that allows players to quickly set equippable powers and items, including their equipped hero, items and guild powers. How Loadouts Work Loadouts are currently unlocked at level 10 (iOS). Each player has 20 loadouts, which can be customized as the player wishes, as many times as needed. While their use is not required, they simplify a great deal of tedious switching that would otherwise require visiting several pages. When utilizing a loadout, the chosen General, Items, Guild Class and Guild Powers will be selected in place of those that the player currently has equipped. For web3/4 and facebook players, the drop-down 'Loadouts' and accessing/modifying the loadouts is available when the player reaches LV 100. However, the loadouts' actual feature is only usable starting at LV 101. In other words, at LV 100, the 'No loadouts available' message is still displayed even though players can access them via the tab, similar to as if one uses a direct link: /player_loadouts.php Parts of a Loadout Each loadout consists of 4 equipped parts, and up to two pieces of identifying information. General Players can choose between any of their owned generals to equip. A general must be chosen for any loadout that is created, otherwise it will default to your first owned hero (typically Strider). Class Players can choose between any of the four Guild Classes. If a class isn't chosen (by exiting before completing the loadout), the loadout will default to Warrior. Equipment Players can equip up to one piece in each of the eight equipment slots: Weapon, Off-hand, Armor, Helm, Amulet, Magic, Gloves and Boots. Any items selected will apply any Piercing and Resistance properties that they have, including properties that are forged onto the item, and any Rune that is forged to that item will be in effect when the loadout is chosen. Critical hit items that the player owns will also be counted if they are equipped here. Items equipped in this way will apply to all classes, not just the class chosen in the previous step. This means that even when a player's class is locked, such as during a Guild Battle, their equipped items will always match those chosen through loadouts or otherwise, even if their current class is different from the one in the battle. If a particular item is not chosen for a slot, the Best in Stat item will be utilized in that slot, depending on the task that the player is participating in. For example, if a Magic is not chosen, the player's best offensive magic will be used when attacking in Player vs. Player interactions (including Guild Battles), but when healing monsters or defending against other players, the player's best defensive magic would be equipped. This allows for flexibility in slots where a player may not have an item with any special properties. Guild Powers Upon choosing a class, players can choose powers that go along with that class to fill their available power slots. The number of slots available depends on the player's class level, which can be increased primarily through monsters. Players receive one power slot by default, and unlock the second and third slots at levels 4 and 5, respectively. Duplicate powers cannot be selected, and if all slots are left empty, the player will not be able to utilize any owned powers for that class. When guild powers are equipped by way of a loadout, they will remain selected for the class they are associated with until they are overwritten, whether it be by selecting another loadout to use, or by manually equipping different powers. *Note: When a guild power is increased in level, either through alchemy or through purchasing an upgrade from the Guild Shop, all loadouts that include that power must be redone to include the upgraded version of that power. If they are not changed, the weaker version of the power will still be used, even through it had been upgraded. Identifying Information Players have the option of assigning each loadout an image, along with a 5 character identifier. The possible images are shown below. Images and names may be duplicated between loadouts if the player desires. Uses for Loadouts Loadouts are primarily used to allow the player to specialize their equipment to fit the part of the game they are participating in at the time. For example, when hitting monsters, players may use a loadout with their best attacking equipment in order to maximize their damage, or they may choose to equip Hunter Path items to increase their chances of getting a critical hit. When healing monsters, a player might choose their best defensive equipment, or they may choose to use Engineering Path items to increase their defense stat. Players may also create loadouts to fill specific needs for classes, like creating a Rogue loadout with Aethyx and Poison equipped, to maximize the usage of guild powers in one click. Category:Keep